Stranger
by ZeeMe
Summary: "Talk to my hand, Ferret Albino Malfoy!"/ "Stranger.", ucap gadis itu dingin. Inilah perjuangan Draco yang mengejar gadis yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapnya. First fic. Newbie here ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling**(only the character haha)

My first fic. And I'm absolutely newbie. So.. RnR?

Hope you like it

Enjoy

Muggle World

Dramione

Draco POV's

* * *

Kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya mengagumi seseorang yang sama sekali menganggapmu tidak ada? Padahal semua orang mengagumimu, semua takut padamu, gadis-gadis menggilaimu dan bahkan mereka memanggilmu cassanova karena prestasimu yang gemilang, ketampananmu bak pangeran di negeri dongeng dan hartamu yang bahkan tidak akan habis sampai keturunanmu yang ketujuh.

Itulah yang aku rasakan.

Aku memiliki semuanya tapi dia tidak menganggapku ada. Padahal hampir semua orang membicarakanku dan wajahku selalu terpampang di majalah HOGWARTS SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL sebagai "Pria Yang Paling Diincar Wanita". Tadinya aku sangat ingin berterima kasih kepada kembar Patil yang membuat majalah konyol ini. Aku berharap gadis yang aku kagumi bisa mengetahui dan mengenal diriku. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya terpaku pada buku-buku tebal yang berisi segala ilmu yang luar biasa sulit untuk dimengerti.

Aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Entah apa yang membuatku benar-benar ingin dekat dengannya.

Aku rasa semua yang terbaik ada padanya. Mata coklat madu yang teduh. Rambut coklat yang senada dengan warna matanya walaupun bentuknya emm.. seperti semak tapi aku selalu berharap bisa mengelus rambut semak itu. Bibir mungil yang selalu menebarkan senyum yang sangat manis. Tubuhnya juga sangat proposional dan err.. seksi. Oh satu lagi otaknya yang sangat cerdas dan bahkan berada tingkat paling atas setelah aku. Sungguh masih banyak hal yang menarik dari dia. Banyak hal yang menarik dari Hermione Jean Granger gadis yang kukagumi.

* * *

Banyak cara yang aku lakukan untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Aku sering memanggil dia sebutan 'rambut semak', '_beaver_', dan masih banyak ejekan lainnya. Aku tahu cara yang aku ambil ini salah. Salahkan rasa gengsiku yang tinggi. Aku selalu mengejek dan menghina dia dengan berharap dia bisa melihat atau membalas ejekanku. Tapi nyatanya dia tidak melihatku bahkan melirikku tidak. Yang paling parah adalah saat dia berkata, "_Talk to my hand,_ Ferret Albino Malfoy!", dia sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke depan mukaku.

Itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan yang kudapatkan dari gadis yang kukagumi. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur ternyata dia tahu namaku dan _What_?! Ferret Albino?! Itu adalah ejekan yang pertama kali aku dengar darinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku semakin gencar mengejarnya dan berusaha lebih dekat dengannya.

Walaupun dia menganggapku orang asing.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana jadwal aku dan Hermione satu kelas. Yah aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku jadi stalker. Aku menguntit segala tentang dia. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang dia. Walaupun belum tentu dia mengetahui atau mengenal aku. Aku masih orang asing untuk dia bukan?

"Hay drake!", seru Blaise di belakangku dengan Theodore di sebelah Blaise.

"Oh. Hay guys!", jawabku berusaha tenang dan dingin padahal hatiku sangat bahagia dan bersemangat pagi ini.

"Whoa. Apa yang membuatmu datang secepat ini? Biasanya 5 sebelum kelas dimulai kau baru masuk.", tanya Blaise menyelidikiku.

"Apakah salah jika aku memulai kelasku lebih awal?", aku tetap berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau mungkin bisa menipu Blaise. Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku. Kau terlihat bahagia. Apakah ada sesuatu yang kami lewatkan, eh?", pertanyaan Theo tepat sekali. Sebenarnya aku belum mengatakan tentang Hermione kepada mereka. Aku ingin semua hanya cukup aku yang tahu.

"Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya saja tadi setidaknya ada 15 orang termasuk Pansy dan Daphne mengajakku datang ke acara Pesta Topeng minggu depan.", kataku sambil mengeluarkan seringaiku.

Ketika Blaise dan Theo mendengar perkataanku seketika mereka membeku. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan banyak wanita yang mengajakku. Tapi berbeda jika Pansy dan Daphne juga ikut mendaftarkan diri sebagai pasangan pesta topeng yang diadakan dua minggu lagi.

"Apa kau serius, Drake?", tanya Blaise mulai serius.

"Menurut kalian seperti apa? Kalian tahu kan kalau sebelumnya mereka pernah mengejarku", seringaiku semakin lebar sekarang melihat ekspresi mereka.

"Oh itu mereka. Hai Pansy and hai Daphne.", sapaku ketika dua gadis itu sampai di depan kami.

"Hai drake. Oh hai _my lovely _Blaise!", kata Pansy ke Blaise sambil mencium pipi kiri Blaise.

"Hai Daph.", kata Theo datar.

"Oh hey _honey_. Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian begitu dingin kepada kami?", tanya Daphne bingung sambil memeluk lengan Theo. Oh aku sangat tidak suka suasana ini. Hanya aku saja yang belum memiliki pasangan. Aku harus cepat-cepat mendapatkan Hermione.

"Tanyakan saja pada Draco.", kata Theo dingin.

"Whoa Drake. Apa yang kau lakukan kepada pria-pria kami, eh?", kata Daphne menyelidiki.

Bukannya menjawab tapi aku malah mengeluarkan seringai mautku yang membuat semua wanita _melting_ melihatnya.

Saat aku akan menjawab, Blaise langsung menyambar.

"Apakah benar kalian mengajak Draco ke pesta topeng?", ucap Blaise sambil merajuk ke Pansy.

"Kalian cemburu? Yang benar saja. Kami sudah memiliki kalian. Buat apa kami mengajak Draco yang suka jual mahal ini", jelas Pansy sambil menggelayut mesra pada lengan Blaise.

Sebelum mereka menyadari bahwa aku mengerjai mereka, aku sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka dan mengambil jalan memutar untuk ke kelasku pagi ini.

Karena aku berlari sambil terus menengok ke belakang tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu.

BRUUK

Aku terpental ke belakang dan orang yang kutabrak juga ikut jatuh dengan banyak buku berserakan di dekatnya.

Oh betapa cerobohnya orang ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa memberiku jalan ketika aku berlari. Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran kepada orang ini.

Aku masih mengelus bokongku yang menjadi korban dan mulai bangkit berdiri.

Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, aku melihat wajah yang selalu aku impikan dan selalu aku dambakan. Orang itu sama kagetnya denganku. Aku kehilangan suara ketika melihatnya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa aku ucapkan.

"Granger"

"_Stranger_", ucap gadis itu dingin.

* * *

Mind to review? Please? Hehe


	2. Stranger Chapter 2

PROUDLY PRESENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

STRANGER

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING (ONLY THE CHARACTERS)

.

.

.

MUGGLE WORLD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRAVO POV'S

.

.

.

Aku tak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat kali ini. Surai cokelat itu berada di depanku. Dia juga terjatuh sama sepertiku. Matanya menatap awas kepadaku. Dia menatapku serasa aku adalah seseorang yang membahayakan.

Apa salahku? Baiklah aku tahu. Aku berlari sambil melihat belakang dan tidak melihat gadis itu karena tertutup buku tebal yang dia bawa.

'Ayolah. Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan tajam itu. Hal itu membuatmu semakin manis, Hermione.' Oh, aku sangat ini mengucapkan kata-kata ini kepadanya.

Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menggilainya.

Aku mengaguminya.

Tapi kenapa hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat bertemu denganku.

'Stranger'.

Sebegitu asingkah aku dihadapannya?

"Perlu bantuan, Granger? Buku-buku itu sepertinya membuatmu kesusahan."

Oh, tolong jangan terima tawarannya Hermione. Tolong jangan terima bantuan dari sii bodoh Cedric Diggory ini.

"Terima kasih, Diggory. Ya, aku sedikit kerepotan dengan buku-buku ini."

Oh, tidak. Gadisku memberikan senyumnya yang manis itu kepada Diggory itu.

Aku benar-benar menyalahkan otakku yang sangat tidak peka terhadap situasi. Seharusnya aku yang membantunya sekarang. Tapi selalu Diggory datang menggangguku dengan gadis yang kupuja.

"Kau terlalu lambat Malfoy. Sepertinya Granger akan menjadi milikku." Bisik Diggory tepat ketika dia melewatiku dan pergi bersama gadis pujaanku.

Kata-katanya membuatku harus mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku sangat ingin memukul wajah bodoh siTapi apa daya, aku tidak mau membuat Hermione makin membenciku karena memukul laki-laki yang sudah menolongnya.

Aku benar-benar merutuki kebodohanku. Aku selalu tidak bisa mengambil tindakan jika berada di depan Hermione.

Aku terlalu takut mungkin.

Tidak.

Aku memang pengecut.

Aku selalu tidak bisa berpikir jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis pujaanku direbut oleh Diggory bodoh itu.

Tidak akan.

Kali ini aku akan membuat Hermione Jean Granger menjadi milik Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Normal POV's

"Terima kasih, Ced. Kau sangat membantuku." Hermione tersenyum manis kepada Cedric Diggory.

Ketika Hermione akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, tangannya di tahan oleh tangan lain yang lebih besar.

"Ada apa lagi, ced? Aku rasa sudah mengucapkan terima kasih tadi." Kata Hermione sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Cedric Diggory di tangannya.

"Apakah kau akan datang ke acara pesta topeng nanti?" Ucap Cedric tanpa basa basi.

"Oh. Apakah acara itu benar-benar akan diadakan? Aku pikit itu hanya wacana dari kepala sekolah kita."

"Entahlah. Tapi aku berharap acara itu benar-benar akan diadakan. Kau tahu, aku sekarang benar-benar butuh hiburan. Dan aku rasa acara ini setidaknya bisa menghilangkan ." Jelas Cedric Diggory panjang lebar.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka dengan pesta seperti itu." Ucap Hermione.

"Ya, setidaknya ini bisa menghiburku. Jadi..."

"Hei, Mione!" Teriak seorang gadiHermione langsung menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil oleh temannya.

"Ada apa, Padma?" Kata Hermione ketika Padma sampai di depan Hermione.

"Kau dan Malfoy dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Oh, hai Diggory. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hermione disini? Apakah kalian punya semacam hubungan khusus?" Kata Padma sambil mengeluarkan alat wawancaranya.

Hermione hanya memutarkan matanya. Dasar tukang gosip. Cedric hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apa-apa dengannya Patil. Oh, bukan tidak. Mungkin belum." Jelas Cedric masih dengan cengirannya.

"Oh jadi kau berniat untuk menjalin hubungan khusus dengan Hermione?" Tanya Padma semakin antusias.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya, Patil. Aku hanya menganggap dia kakakku." Sambung Hermione.

"Aku bertanya kepada Cedric, Granger." Balas Padma sinis.

"Hei tenang gadis-gadis. Ya. Sepertinya Hermione benar, Patil." Kata Cedric sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya tujuanmu mencariku bukan untuk membuat gosip, bukan?" Tanya Hermione mulai risih dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Padma Patil kepada Cedric.

"Ayolah, mione. Jangan merusak berita bagus ini. Kau pasti akan terkenal jika kau mau berbagi sedikit tentang hubunganmu dengan Cedric." Jelas Padma berusaha memohon ijin mewawancarai tentang hubungan Hermione dan Cedric.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadi terkenal. Itu sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?" Bala"Sepertinya aku masih ada kelas yang perlu aku hadiri. Sampai nanti gadis-gadis. Dan Patil..."

"Padma saja, Ced." Kata Padma memotong perkataan Cedric.

"Baiklah, Padma. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Hermione. Kau dengar katanya? Dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya. Dan aku pun begitu. Kukira itu sudah cukup. Sampai jumpa teman-teman." Kata Cedric sambil tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Sampai nanti, Cedric." Teriak Padma kepada Cedric yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Tadi kau bilang Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu aku dan Malfoy. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione kepada Padma.

"Memang Malfoy yang mana lagi? Dia satu-satunya Malfoy si Pangeran Tampan di Hogwarts SHS." Kata Padma dengan matanya yang berbinar ketika menyebutkan nama Draco Malfoy. Dan Hermione memutar matanya kembali.

"Jangan mulai lagi, Patil. Jadi, kau sudah mengatakannya ke Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione lagi.

"Tapi memang dia tampan Granger. Aku belum bertemu dengannya." Balas Padma.

"Apakah kau mencariku, Granger?" Bisik seseorang tepat dibelakang telinga Hermione.

Padma termasuk Hermione sangat terkejut. Secara perlahan Hermione menoleh kebelakang.

Dan dibelakangnya ada iris kelabu yang menatapnya intens dengan seringai di wajahnya. Wajah Hermione dan Draco begitu sangat dekat. Bahkan Hermione bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mint DraIris kelabu itu masih menatap iris cokelat madu yang juga membalas tatapannya. Tak ada kata-kata. Hanya tatapan mata mereka yang berusaha berbicara satu sama lain.

Tidak ada tatapan tajam atau tatapan membunuh pada iris cokelat madu itu. Pemilik iris itu sangat teepaku dengan tatapan kelabu yang mampu menghipnotisnya sekarang. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap. Saling memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan bahkan dijelaskan.

CKREK

"Sepertinya aku mendapatkan berita yang bagus untuk majalahku. Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucap Padma senang.

Hermione langsung membuang mukanya dan menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Cepat berikan foto itu, Patil. Jangan membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak dari foto itu." Ucap Draco berusaha menutup rasa malunya.

"Oh ayolah, Malfoy. Aku jarang mendapatkan berita dari kalian berdua. Mangapa kalian sangat pelit kepadaku?" Bujuk Padma kepada Draco sambil mempertahankan foto dan kamera jadul yang bisa langsung mencetak gambar itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Draco langsung menarik hasil dari kamera itu. Dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya.

"Maafkan aku, Patil. Aku sedang tidak ingin diusik dengan gosip yang kau buat. Foto ini akan aku simpan dan mungkin akan aku berikan jika waktunya tepat." Jelas Draco kepada Padma.

"Apakah kau serius? Apa maksudmu dari kata-katamu? Apa kau berusaha mendapatkan Hermione?" Tanya Padma mulai men"Oh, hentikan pertanyaanmu Patil. Suatu saat akan aku beri jawabannya jika waktunya tepat." Balas Draco berusaha menghentikan pertanyaan Padma.

"Baiklah, Mister. Aku akan menagih perkataanmu. Sampai jumpa lagi teman-teman." Kata Padma mulai melangkah pergi.

"Hei, Patil. Boleh aku beli kameramu itu? Aku memerlukan kameramu." Panggil Draco ketika Padma mulai melangkah pergi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar? Aku membawa kameraku yang kemarin baru aku beli. Kau boleh memilikinya tapi kau harus memberikan kameramu itu." Tawar Draco kepada Padma yang masih menimbang tawaran dari Draco.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada satu syarat." Kata Padma tersenyum licik dan Draco hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Tanya Draco lagi.

"Sederhana. Kau tidak akan melarangku mengambil gambarmu dengan Hermione lagi dan kau harus mau memberikan informasi tentang hubunganmu dengan Hermione." Jawab Padma masih tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Sekarang berikan kameramu." Draco dan Padma saling bertukar kamera.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu. Goodbye, guys." Kata Padma sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Hermione masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah pada wajahnya dan berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. 'Ada apa denganku?' Ucap Hermione dalam hatinya. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perbincangan Draco deng"Ada apa, Granger? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah seperti itu." Ujar Draco polos sambil memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hermione.

Hermione kembali bisa merasakan hembusan napas Draco yang memabukkan. Kembali jantung Hermione berdetak cepat tidak karuan.

"S...strang...stranger." Ucap Hermione gugup.

"Oh, ayolah Granger. Mengapa kau selalu menyebutku stranger? Apakah aku terlalu asing bagimu?" Tanya Draco memelas.

"Shut up! Aku tidak mau membahas ini. Sekarang kita harus ke kantor kepala sekolah." Kata Hermione dan beranjak pergi. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Draco.

"Lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawabnya." Jelas Draco dengan nada serius.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan dari orang asing sepertimu. Terserah jika kau tidak mau pergi. Aku akan pergi sendiri." Tandas Hermione dan pergi meninggalkan Draco dibelakang.

"Tch! Dasar gadis keras kepala!" Gerutu Draco.

"Hei Granger! Tunggu aku!" Lanjut Draco pada akhirnya sambil mengejar Hermione yang sudah melangkah jauh.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PROUDLY PRESENT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

STRANGER

DISCLAIMER: J.K. ROWLING (ONLY THE CHARACTERS)

.

.

.

MUGGLE WORLD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV'S

.

.

.

"Oh akhirnya kalian sampai juga. Butuh berapa lama agar kalian sampai disini?" Kata Kepala Sekolah dengan nada ketus.

"Sudah. Lupakan. Kalian tahu mengapa kalian dipanggil kemari?"

"Ternyata kalian belum tahu."

'Astaga wanita tua ini tidak membiarkan aku untuk menjawab' kata Draco kesal di dalam hatinya. Sama seperti Hermione yang hanya bisa memasang muka kesal karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kalian pasti tahu kalau 2 minggu lagi akan ada pesta topeng di sekolah. Tapi kalian tidak akan ikut acara ini."

Hermione dan Draco memasang muka bingung karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kepala sekolah mereka.

"Kalian berdua akan aku kirim sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mengikuti pesta topeng di Beaubaxtons."

Kali ini ekspresi Hermione dan Draco sama-sama terkejut.

"Maaf miss. Apa saya tidak salah dengar? Apakah kami hanya berdua?" tanya Hermione setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. dan juga akan ikut tapi mereka akan berangkat besok. Tiga hari lagi kalian akan berangkat. Disana selama seminggu kalian akan belajar dan ditutup dengan acara pesta topeng," kepala sekolah menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kalian adalah murid yang paling cemerlang di sekolah ini. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dan . sekarang kalian boleh melanjutkan kegiatan kalian," Kepala sekolah mengakhirinya.

Tanpa basa-basi Hermione dan Draco keluar dari ruangan itu. Hermione memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan Draco.

"Hei Granger. Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama selama disana," kata Draco sambil menahan Hermione yang mulai pergi sambil menampilkan seringai tampannya.

"Terserah kau saja, Stanger," kata Hermione membuang muka sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco dan melangkah pergi.

"Namaku Draco Malfoy, Granger. Aku akan mengubah kata stranger itu, Granger." Ucap Draco kepada dirinya sendiri kemudian melangkah pergi dengan masih menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat tipis.

Draco POV's

Kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku hari ini. Andaikan ini mimpi, aku ingin tidur selamanya dan jika ada yang membangunkanku, aku tidak akan mengijinkannya menghirup nafas kehidupan lagi. Hmm, okay ini berlebihan.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ini adalah hari yang sangat kutunggu selama aku hidup. Aku sungguh tidak sabar menunggu. Akan aku manfaatkan hari-hariku dengannya. Terserah dia suka atau tidak, yang penting tidak ada lagi kata "Stranger". Yang ada hanya Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Hanya aku dan gadis pujaanku.

Hermione POV's

Oh, apa salahku?! Tolong sadarkan aku dari mimpi ini. Dari mimpi buruk ini. Siapapun tolong aku! Mengapa aku harus bersama dengannya lagi? Tidak cukupkah kata "Stranger" menjauhkan dia dariku? Padahal aku setiap aku mengatakan kata itu pada laki-laki yang mendekatiku pasti mereka akan pergi. Bahkan seniorku Oliver Wood tidak pernah mencoba mendekatiku lagi setelah aku mengucapkan kata yang sudah aku anggap sebagai jimat untuk menjauhkan aku dari laki-laki kurang ajar seperti Draco Malfoy.

Yah, kalian pasti tahu. Semua orang memuja dia, semua orang ingin dekat dengannya, semua perempuan memanggil dia Sang Casanova bahkan sahabatku Harry dan Ron sangat menyukai Draco Malfoy karena kemampuannya dalam basket.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak ingin berada di dekatnya. Aku ingin dia hilang atau lebih baik musnah dihadapanku. Emm, okay ini berlebihan.

Tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin di dekatnya. Aku sangat tidak suka dengan debaran jantungku yang menggila tiap kali dia memanggilku. Aku tidak suka dengan rona merah yang muncul tiap dia muncul di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka dengan perutku yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh saat aku menatap mata kelabunya walaupun hanya sesaat. Yang sangat paling aku tidak suka adalah ketika dia menampilkan seringai tampannya yang menurutku, err... seksi?

Oh, cukup! Lupakan tentang perkataanku tadi. Intinya semua yang ada pada dirinya aku benci. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup menghadapi dia. Aku tidak sanggup berlama-lama dengannya. Aku bisa gila jika berada di dekatnya. Jika di dekatnya, aku selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Melakukan apapun yang gila dengannya.

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Tak akan pernah bisa. Aku dan dia terlarang. Keluarganya yang membuatku dengan dia tidak mungkin untuk bersama. Mungkin Draco belum tahu, dan aku sangat berharap dia tidak tahu. Semua ini karena keluarganya.

Aku menyadari perasaanku dengannya. Sangat sangat sadar.

Aku tidak membencimu Draco, tapi keluargamu yang membuatku harus membuang perasaan ini. Membuang jauh ke dalam dasar hatiku.

Andai kau tahu, aku tidak bisa membuangnya.

Yang aku bisa hanya menyimpannya di kotak kecil dihatiku. Akan ku kunci rapat hatiku. Aku tahu, aku dan kau tidak mungkin bisa bersama karena keluarga sialanmu itu.

Tapi satu yang aku minta, biarkan aku menyimpan rasa ini untukmu selamanya. Sampai nanti tiba waktunya. Dan kau akan tahu semuanya.

Jika aku bisa bermain dengan waktu, aku sangat ingin merubah takdirku. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu bahkan keluargamu. Tapi aku tahu ini semua mustahil. Yang perlu kulakukan adalah menjalani takdir yang telah tercipta untukku. Mencintai seseorang dengan begitu banyak beban. Mencintai seseorang yang begitu terlarang. Mencintaimu yang secara perlahan membunuhku.

Normal POV's

Hermione masih terus melangkah sambil memikirkan rencana yang akan dia lakukan untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco Malfoy. Dia tidak memperhatikan di depannya.

"Oh, hai Miss Granger. Long time no see." Ucap seorang wanita dengan seringai di bibirnya. Seringai yang sama dengan milik Draco Malfoy.

Seketika langkah Hermione terhenti. Dia sangat mengenal suara ini dan dia sangat familiar dengan seringai yang ditampilkan wanita anggun yang ada di berusaha menarik nafas dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya di depan wanita angkuh ini.

"Selamat siang Miss Bellatrix Malfoy." Ucap Hermione dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

TBC

* * *

Wuahh ngga nyangka masih newbie udah nelantarin ficnya ajah hehe. Maaf yaa ngga maksud. Lagi sibuk UTS. Ini nilai ngga ada yang bagus. Anak ipa tapi kimia ajah ngga bisa T.T #curhat hahahaha

Kalo chap ini sihh pengen mulai bikin konfliknya. Tapi masih batin.

Tapi disini murni muggle world jadi ngga ada perbedaan status darah atau derajat yaa...

Jadi sebelumnya Hermione punya sedikit "api-api kecil" dengan keluarga Malfoy. Hahahaha

Emmm. Oh iyaa maaf chap sebelumnya saya ngga bales review. Saya cuma bisa bales melalui cerita saya. Bukan maksud sombong yaaa hehehe.

Semoga yang ini banyak yg suka deh. *emang ada yang baca?* hehehe

Tlong di review yaa. Ternyata review itu penting. Saya nyesel selama ini jarang review hehe maaf maaf.. :)

Jadi bisa kan di klik kotak review di bawah ini?

Makasih semuaaa... :)


End file.
